Mega Cat: Database
by Mega DMX
Summary: In Mega Man and Bass, their CD database that contains Mega Man and everyone's bio so why not Mega Cat and the others have one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors: It's my birthday today and I'm going to something special, I'm going do a database on all of the characters in Mega Cat. I promise I'll post a new chapter for Mega Cat 7 in the meantime enjoy their little bio.**_

Mega Cat Database

DWN-001: Mega Cat

Real Name: Gumball Watterson

Bio: A super fighting robot created by Dr. Watterson. He is the guardian of peace and justice.

Good Point: Sense of Justice

Bad Point: Reckless behavior

Like: Goofing around with his friends

Dislike: Peace being disturb

Weapons: Mega Buster, Sword, Variable Weapon System

Weakness: Lethal Hazards

* * *

DWN-002: Anais Watterson

Bio: A house keeping robot created by Dr. Watterson. She is thought of as the sister of Mega Cat.

Good Point: Helpful

Bad Point: Know it all

Like: Playing with Daisy

Dislike: Idiots

* * *

DWN-000a: Darwin Watterson

Bio: Darwin supports Mega Cat on many occasions. He is very good at finding items.

Good Point: Friendly

BadPoint: Naïve

Like: Playing with Gumball

Dislike: Sharks

Functions: Fish Jet, Fish Coil, Fish Marine

Weapons: D-Buster

* * *

DWN-000: Proto Cat

Real Name: Lexy Watterson

Bio: A proto-type robot that Dr. Watterson and Dr. Simian created. She appears out of nowhere to help Mega Cat and her siblings.

Good Point: Good Whistler

Bad Point: Keeping Contact

Like: Working Alone

Dislike: Interview

Weapons: Proto Buster, Proto Shield, Variable Weapon System

Weakness: Charge Shot

* * *

DWN-000b: Mega-Dan

Real Name: Dante Watterson

Bio: A robot built by Dr. Watterson to aid Mega Cat on his mission. He wants to be strong just like his brother.

Good Point: Good Hunter

Bad Point: To powerful

Like: Jamie

Dislike: His girlfriend being insulted

Weapons: Mega-D Buster, Two Tail Blades

Weakness: None

* * *

Dr. Nicole Watterson

Bio: The World's number one authority on robotics.

Good Point: Good Faith

Bad Point: Bad Temper

Like: Working

Dislike: Violence

* * *

Richard Watterson

Bio: A husband of Dr. Watterson who loves to create wide variety of items for his son Mega Cat.

Good Point: Pure and Innocent

Bad Point: Laziness

Like: Sleeping and eating

Dislike: Study

* * *

Dr. Lucy Simian

Bio: She has created many robots to challenge and defeat Mega Cat.

Good Point: Genius Scientist

Bad Point: Never learns

Like: World domination

Dislike: Accepting Defeat

* * *

SSN-001: Vibe 

Real name: Unknown

Bio: A robot that Dr. Simian has created to be like Mega Cat. His goal is to beat Mega Cat and prove to him that he's the strongest of all robots.

Good Point: Determined

Bad Point: Vain

Like: Champion

Dislike: Weak Robot

Weapons: V-Buster, Variable Weapon System, V Armor

Weakness: Exe Armor, Mega Cat's sword

* * *

SSN-001a: Overbyte

Real name: Unknown

Bio: A shark-type robot created to support Vibe. He also has the same function as Darwin.

Good Point: Brute Instinct

Bad Point: Habit of eating

Like: Scaring people

Dislike: Darwin

Functions: Shark Jet

Weapons: Shark Buster.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Cat Database

DWN-003: Penny Fitzgerald 

Bio: A living peanut with antlers was originally created to guard the school ground. Her antlers can be used for scanning or turn into a weapon.

Good Point: Cheerful

Bad Point: Mutual affection

Like: Swimming

Dislike: Crack Shell

Weapon: Homing Antlers

Weakness: Jab Throw, Needle Launcher

* * *

DWN-004: Molly Collin

Bio: A sauropod robot built for construction. She is so powerful that she can lift and carry a rock of two tons.

Good Point: Sentiment

Bad Point: Boring

Like: Collecting pencils

Dislike: Arguments

Weapon: Dino Arm

Weakness: Hornet Barrier

* * *

DWN-005: Teri

Bio: A paper bear robot created for medical research. Her Jab throw can inject robots with antidote or virus.

Good Point: Nice

Bad Point: Paranoid

Like: Rescuing people

Dislike: Filth

Weapon: Jab Throw

Weakness: Dino Arm, Iron Blade

* * *

DWN-006: Bobert

Bio: Originally design to patrol the streets of Elmore but now working at the Science Center. He's built with weapons and a defense mode.

Good Point: Highly analytical

Bad Point: Self-centered

Likes: Advanced Technologies

Dislike: Magic

Weapon: Robot Laser

Weakness: Ghost Camouflage, Lighting Bolt

* * *

DWN-007: Damien Goldbrooke

Bio: He was built to supervise at a flower park. He can command his bees when using the Hornet Barrier.

Good Point: Lady's man

Bad Point: Bossy

Likes: Rapping

Dislike: Sunburn

Weapon: Hornet Barrier

Weakness: Robot Laser, Atomic Blaze

* * *

DWN-008: Carrie Krueger

Bio: A ghost-type robot was built for wartime combat purposes. She balances offensive and defensive strengths.

Good Point: Punk Rock Chick

Bad Point: Bad Taste

Likes: Horror films

Dislike: Feelings

Weapon: Ghost Camouflage

Weakness: Homing Antlers, Force Crisis


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Cat Database

DSN-009: Banana Joe

Bio: The first robot that was Dr. Simian created. His personality and appearance are based on the term "Top Banana."

Good Point: Wisecracking

Bad Point: Annoying

Like: Making Jokes

Dislike: Distaste for girls

Weapon: Banana Slider

Weakness: Peta Shield

* * *

DSN-010: Tina Rex

Bio: One of the most powerful robot that Dr. Simian has ever created. She was designed after Molly.

Good Point: Fearsome

Bad Point: Emotive

Like: Daisy

Dislike: None

Weapon: Dino Slam

Weakness: Lighting Bolt, Ice Breath

* * *

DSN-011: Anton

Bio: A piece of toast built by Dr. Simian. He can created copy of himself during battle.

Good Point: Immortal

Bad Point: Pushover

Like: Sun tanning

Dislike: Dying so much

Weapon: Copy Clone

Weakness: Rainbow Beam, Optic Beam

* * *

DSN-012: Tobias Wilson

Bio: The first humanoid robot in the universe created for speed and combat.

Good Point: Athletic

Bad Point: Show-off

Like: Cheating

Dislike: Losing

Weapon: Rainbow Beam

Weakness: Copy Clone

* * *

DSN-013: Ocho

Bio: A small, black 8-bit spider design to travel through the depth of space.

Good Point: Loyalty

Bad Point: Overreacts

Like: Space Invaders

Dislike: Negative Manner

Weapon: Space Shooter

Weakness: Rocket Fist, Force Crisis

* * *

DSN-014: Masami

Bio: A small white cloud design to control the weather. When using her Lighting bolt, she sometimes like to call herself a goddess.

Good Point: Superiority

Bad Point: Narcissist

Like: Riches and popularity

Dislike: Losers

Weapon: Lighting Bolt

Weakness: Banana Slider, Dirt Shield

* * *

DSN-015: Jamie

Bio: She is one of the first Hybrid that was created by Dr. Simian beside Damien who was first Hybrid created by Dr. Watterson. She likes to put up her fist to pound her enemies.

Good Point: Tough

Bad Point: Mean-spirited

Like: Pounding her opponents

Dislike: Being insulted

Weapon: Rocket Fist

Weakness: Dino Slam, Space Shooter

* * *

DSN-016: Leslie

Bio: A robot to design to look like a daisy. He used petals on his head to create a shield.

Good Point: Wise

Bad Point: Creepy

Like: Playing instruments

Dislike: Nature being harm

Weapon: Petal Shield

Weakness: Rainbow Beam, Needle Launcher


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Cat database

DSN-017: Carmen

Bio: A cactus type robot created to work at the Succulent plant. Her needle Launcher can pierce a ten-inch brick.

Good Point: Genius

Bad Point: Too much Pressure

Like: Being the leader

Dislike: Plants being harm

Weapon: Needle Launcher

Weakness: Ice Breath

* * *

DSN-018: Alan

Bio: A deflated balloon robot who was created by Dr. Simian to help her gain her goal.

Good Point: Believer

Bad Point: Too Perfect

Like: Protecting his team

Dislike: Being Weak

Weapon: Air Balloon

Weakness: Needle Launcher

* * *

DSN-019 and DSN-020: The Eggheads

Real Name: Frank and Bean

Bio: Two egghead robot masters were designed to make weapons for Dr. Simian and her army.

Good Point: Highly Intelligent

Bad Point: Too geeky

Like: Academics

Dislike: Being alone

Weapon: Frank (Brain Power) and Bean (Mech Suit)

Weakness: Frank (Optic Beam) and Bean (Dirt Shield)

* * *

DSN-021: Sarah G. Lato

Bio: An Ice cream robot design to freeze her enemies by blowing a cold breath of air.

Good Point: High delusional

Bad Point: Very Obsessive

Like: Mega Cat and Darwin

Dislike: Dreams being broken

Weapon: Ice Breath

Weakness: Optic Beam

* * *

DSN-022: Rob

Bio: A cyclops type Robot Master built to secure the fortress.

Good Point: Sociable Person

Bad Point: Nobody

Like: Helping out his mistress

Dislike: Being forgotten

Weapon: Optic Beam

Weakness: Air Balloon

* * *

DSN-023: Juke

Bio: A robot created to be Dr. Simian's communicator. He can created a high frequency sound from his stereo shaped head.

Good Point: Reliable

Bad Point: Speaks in beats

Like: Music

Dislike: Being muted

Weapon: Sound Wave

Weakness: Brain Power

* * *

DSN-024: Idaho

Bio: A potato type Robot Master was created to harvest crops from the fields.

Good Point: Mannerisms

Bad Point: Old fashioned beliefs

Like: Farms

Dislike: Future technologies

Weapon: Dirt Shield

Weakness: Ice Breath


	5. Chapter 5

Mega Cat Database

DLN is the series code for Watterson Labs, literally standing for "Dr. Watterson Number"

DSN is the series code for Robot Masters that have been built or modified by Dr. Simian

DBN, though they were not created by Dr. Brown, they only got modified and then later remodified again by Dr. Nato

* * *

DBN-025/DNN-025: Rachel Wilson

Bio: Her Rainbow Flash can create a powerful multi-color flash in order to stun her enemies.

Good Point: Responsibility

Bad Point: Sensitive

Like: Fish

Dislike: Dumb loser babies

Weapon: Rainbow Flash

Weakness: Inferno-Thrower

* * *

DBN-026/DNN-026: Flames

Bio: A robot created for the work in an incinerator. His main weapon is called Inferno-Thrower.

Good Point: Hot headed

Bad Point: Stubborn

Likes: BBQ

Dislike: Smoking

Weapon: Inferno-Thrower

Weakness: Wild Sprint

* * *

DBN-027/DNN-027: Lancer Shadowthoure

Bio: A robot originally built for military but now patrolling the streets of Elmore.

Good Point: Gentleman

Bad Point: Invincibility

Like: Taking on various personas

Dislike: Losing his tophat

Weapon: Slash Sword

Weakness: Plasma Shot

* * *

DBN-028/DNN-028: Danny Danslynn

Bio: He can equipped two buster out of his hands to fire a powerful Plasma Shot. He was designed after Carrie.

Good Point: Heroism

Bad Point: None

Like: Raping with Damien

Dislike: Giving up

Weapon: Plasma Shot

Weakness: Slash Sword, Steel Mop

* * *

DBN-029/DNN-029: Johnny Sparkson

Bio: One of the fastest robot in all of Elmore.

Good Point: Quick decisions

Bad Point: Restless

Like: Racing

Dislike: Slowpokes

Weapon: Wild Sprint

Weakness: Sonic Crusher, Rainbow Flash

* * *

DBN-030/DNN-030: Rocky Robinson

Bio: A cleaner robot. He hates doing dirty works.

Good Point: Good Friend

Bad Point: Not very bright

Like: AC/DC Band

Dislike: Being dumped

Weapon: Steel Mop

Weakness: Plasma Shot

* * *

DBN-031/DNN-031: Ora

Bio: Built based on a ninja. His weapon Ninja Star has been coated with a liquid that derange the function of mechanisms.

Good Point: Flexibility

Bad Point: Impulsiveness

Like: To surprise others

Dislike: Obvious tricks

Weapon: Ninja Star

Weakness: Rainbow Flash

* * *

DBN-032/DNN-032: Vladmira Batta

Bio: Used to be an attraction robot for a fun house.

Good Point: Dandy

Bad Point: Terrifying

Like: Larry

Dislike: Garlic

Weapon: Sonic Crusher

Weakness: Ninja Star


	6. Chapter 6

Mega Cat Database

DSN-033: Sussie

Bio: She can spit Hydrochloric acid that could dissolves anything.

Good Point: Profround

Bad Point: Disguising

Like: Eating

Dislike: Being freak

Weapon: Slime Shield

Weakness: Charge Shot, Thunder Storm

* * *

DSN-034: Linus Stanley Fishbell

Bio: A robot design to look like and Octopus. He can fired missiles out of his tentacles and created a powerful vortex.

Good Point: Charmer

Bad Point: Thief

Like: Rachel

Dislike: Darwin

Weapon: Octo Missile

Weakness: Iron Blade (Cut one of his tentacles), Slime Shield (Melt one of his tentacles), Power Stone, Thunder Storm

* * *

DSN-035: Victor Stone

Bio: A robot fully made out of stones. His Power Stone can let stones circle around him as a shield and a weapon.

Good Point: Persistence

Bad Point: Unsocial

Like: Smashing rocks

Dislike: Paper

Weapon: Power Stone

Weakness: Atomic Blaze, Octo Missiles

* * *

DSN-036: Adrian Beeks

Bio: He was design to look like a vulture. He can created a Dust Tornado by flapping his wing.

Good Point: Prideful

Bad Point: Looks down on people

Like: Flying around

Dislike: Rainy weather

Weapon: Dust Tornado

Weakness: Force Crisis

* * *

DSN-037: Zach Cortada

Bio: A robot who was originally created for tree trimming work. The blades he throws can easily chop a tree in two.

Good Point: Sharp and cunning

Bad Point: Doesn't listen

Like: Kirie

Dislike: People using his cut puns

Weapon: Iron Blade

Weakness: Slime Shield

* * *

DSN-038: Alex Blaze

Bio: His body can reach temperatures of up to 1200 degrees Celsius.

Good Point: My pace

Bad Point: Hot tempered

Like: Smoking

Dislike: Water

Weapon: Atomic Blaze

Weakness: Dust Tornado

* * *

DSN-039: Steve Small

Bio: A fluffy cloud robot built to keep Simian's bot under control. His design is similar to Masami and Tobias.

Good Point: Peacemaker

Bad Point: Hippie

Like: Meditation

Dislike: Enclosed spaces

Weapon: Thunder Storm

Weakness: Iron Blade

* * *

DSN-040: William

Bio: A flying eyeball was design to spy on Mega Cat and the others.

Good Point: Honor

Bad Point: Snitch

Like: Planning tricks

Dislike: Not understanding him

Weapon: Force Crisis

Weakness: Thunder Storm


	7. Chapter 7

Mega Cat Datatbase

Jackie Wilson

Bio: Jackie was built to darken Elmore when 12 AM strikes.

Good Point: Fabulous

Bad Point: Villainous

Like: Shopping

Dislike: Someone touches her hair

Weapon: Rainbow-Blade-Dark

Weakness: Rainbow-Sword-Light

* * *

Harold Wilson

Bio: Harold was built to lighten Elmore when a blackouts happen.

Good Point: Worship

Bad Point: Perverted

Like: Poking things

Dislike: Being told what to do.

Weapon: Rainbow-Sword-Light

Weakness: Rainbow-Blade-Dark

* * *

Titan Wilson

Bio: Built by the Wilsons. He was designed to out match Mega-Dan.

Good Point: Skill fighter

Bad Point: Demanding

Like: Gambling

Dislike: Talking

Weapon: Rainbow-Blast-Cannon

Weakness: Someone hold his buster while making a charge shot.

* * *

Chozo

Bio: A support robot that Dr. Watterson has created for Mega Cat and his siblings. He can fly with a jet engine.

Good Point: Carry good things

Bad Point: Cluttered

Like: Hanging out with Damien

Dislike: Waste


	8. Chapter 8

Mega Cat Database

DSN-033: Krystal

Bio: A robot created to work in cold areas. Her weapon Crystal Ice can freeze anything in a block of ice.

Good Point: Child friendly

Bad Point: Too childish

Like: Playing in the snow

Dislike: Hot shower

Weapon: Krystal Ice

Weakness: Fire Wave

* * *

DSN-034: Millie

Bio: A female humanoid robot design to work at a Hair Salon.

Good Point: Perfectionist

Bad Point: Too much Drama

Like: Getting her hair done

Dislike: Hair cut

Weapon: Electric Wire

Weakness: Steel Claw

* * *

DSN-035: Geo

Bio: Twin brother of Millie. He creates any types of shapes out of his hands.

Good Point: Protective

Bad Point: Always into himself

Like: Roller Skates

Dislike: Children

Weapon: Super Shape

Weakness: Electric Wire

DSN-036: Miao Le Xing

Bio: A goat type Robot Master designed to energize Simian's machine.

Good Point: Challenger

Bad Point: Bootleg

Like: Milk

Dislike: Being Trip

Weapon: Charge Slide

Weakness: Hyper Bomb

* * *

DSN-037: Broth

Bio: A green goopy robot who can squeeze through any tight areas.

Good Point: Bumo

Bad Point: Bumo

Like: Bumo

Dislike: Bumo

Weapon: Snot Bubble

Weakness: Fire Wave and Crystal Ice

* * *

DSN-038: Gulo

Bio: He is in charge of the Savage Woods. His mobility is too high for his comrades to catch up with.

Good Point: Lean and Wild

Bad Point: Violent

Like: Steven Blum

Dislike: Humans

Weapon: Steel Claw

Weakness: Crystal Ice

* * *

DSN-039: Mickey Bomba

Bio: He is designed for demolitions. His Hyper Bomb is so powerful that it could break rock.

Good Point: Master Planner

Bad Point: Hot fuse

Like: Being the boss

Dislike: Bombs throwing at his face

Weapon: Hyper Bomb

Weakness: Hyper Bomb, Charge Slide

* * *

DSN-040: Garfield

Bio: A firefly type robot created to destroy nature. His Fire Wave can burn anything around him.

Good Point: Living

Bad Point: Pyromaniac

Like: Burning the world

Dislike: Being put out

Weapon: Fire Wave

Weakness: Snot Bubble, Super Shape


	9. Chapter 9

Mega Cat Database

* * *

MRN is the series code for Master Rob Number

RGN is the serious code for the Rob Generals number

* * *

RGN-041: Sunblast X

Real Name: Blast Hellstorm

Bio: A half wolf and a half Demon robot who was originally built to replace Proto Cat when she betrayed Dr. Simian

Good Point: Skilled warrior

Bad Point: Too cocky

Like: Riding motorcycles

Dislike: Stuff that will get him made.

Weapon: S-buster

Weakness: None

* * *

RGN-042: Fragile

Bio: He was originally going to be part of Dr. Simian's fifth group of Robot Masters but it was scrapped and was replaced by Linus. He wears a paper bag over his head to prevent people to see his shameful face.

Good Point: Humble

Bad Point: Criticize

Like: Pollution

Dislike: Loud noise.

Weapon: Glass-Attack

Weakness: Mega Cat's Sword and Wing-Slice

* * *

RGN-043: Splatty

Bio: Splatty is an experiment paint splatter Robot who can created any type of paints:

Good Point: Stealthy

Bad Point: Silliness

Like: Painting

Dislike: Baths

Weapon: Paint-Spray

Weakness: Water Cannon

* * *

RGN-044: Candy

Bio: She was once called "Copy Cat" but now, she got rebuild and got a new name "Candy." She has all the ability that Mega Cat have including the weapons that Mega Cat copied. Not only that, she has a special move when she's is near a mirror, she can created holograms of herself.

Good Point: Fun

Bad Point: None

Like: Playing around

Dislike: Being push around

Weapon: C-buster

Weakness: Charge Shot

RGN-044: Celment

Bio: He was designed to make cements for Construction.

Good Point: Good Builder

Bad Point: Being Bad

Like: Building Toys

Dislikes: Cheap cement

Weapon: Cement Mixer and Mini Cement Tornado

Weakness: Water Cannon

* * *

MRN-045: Butthead

Bio: A robot designed to look like a sausage that with two faces, one on the top and the second one on his butt.

Good Point: A broad outlook

Bad Point: Blind Fool

Like: Blowing stuff up

Dislike: Being mocked

Weapon: Sausage Bomb

Weakness: Purple-Blur

* * *

MRN-046: Angel

Bio: A robot looking like an angel originally designed for security.

Good Point: Independent spirit

Bad Point: Religious

Like: Praying

Dislike: Non-believers

Weapon: Wing-Slice

Weakness: Magnet-Force

MRN-047: Cardboard Person

Bio: She's a person made of cardboard. She was originally going to be part of Dr. Simian's first group of her Robot Masters but was rejected due to her complicated design.

Good Point: Humility

Bad Point: Cowardice

Like: Teri

Dislike: Zach

Weapon: Paper Cut

Weakness: Water Cannon and Wing-Slice

* * *

MRN-048: Mountain Person

Bio: He was originally design to secure the North Pole.

Good Point: Mighty

Bad Point: Too big

Like: Cold Puns

Dislike: Warm Weather

Weapon: Avalanche-Quake

Weakness: Sausage Bomb

* * *

MRN-050: Purple Guy

Bio: A humanoid purple Robot Master designed to make the world go purple.

Good Point: Artist

Bad Point: Obsessed with Purple

Like: Painting Purple

Dislike: Other colors

Weapon: Purple-Blur

Weakness: Paper Cut and Water Cannon

* * *

MRN-051: Probob

Bio: He can absorb all the water like a sponge and control all the water around him.

Good Point: Facetious Robot

Bad Point: Living in his own dream

Like: Cartoons

Dislike: Haters

Weapon: Water Cannon

Weakness: Mega Cat's Sword, Wing-Slice and Paper Cut

* * *

MRN-052: Tinfoil Kid

Bio: He's a crumple up of tinfoil who was originally design to recycle metals.

Good Point: Cleaner

Bad Point: Neat freak

Like: Building Robots

Dislike: Litter

Weapon: Magnet-Force

Weakness: Avalanche-Quake

* * *

MRN-053: Pixel

Bio: A panelized robot created from the leftover parts of Ocho and Masami.

Good Point: Winner

Bad Point: Bashful

Like: Old fashion games

Dislike: Cheaters

Weapon: Pixelation

Weakness: Wing-Slice


	10. Chapter 10

Mega Cat Database

* * *

QGN is the series code for Queen Guardians Number

* * *

QGN/DSN-054: Harry

Bio: He is design after Damien and unlike Damien he can fired a swarm of bee shaped missiles that homes in on his target."

Good Point: Environmentalist

Bad Point: Annoying

Likes: Honey

Dislikes: Bears

Weapons: Bee Hive

Weakness: Ice Ball

* * *

QGN/DSN-055: Hot Dog Guy

Bio: He possesses flame generation ability, and can attack through self-detonation.

Good Point: Coolness

Bad Point: Cannibal

Likes: Party

Dislike: Hugging

Weapons: Fire Fury

Weakness: Violin Blast

* * *

QGN/DSN-056: Matilda

Bio: A blue jay with pink feathers was built by Dr. Brown to train Dr. Simian's Robot Maters. Being the only robot that Dr. Brown built, he raised her like his own daughter.

Good Point: Energetic

Bad Point: Really Spunky

Likes: Detective Stories

Dislikes: Her father in prison

Weapons: Wings Slash

Weakness: None

* * *

QGN/DSN-057: Walter

Bio: Walter is a violin robot built to entertain Dr. Simian, he can create a powerful tune.

Good Point: Fancy

Bad Point: Snob

Likes: violin

Dislikes: Rock and Roll

Weapon: Violin Blast

Weakness: Magic Card

* * *

QGN/DSN-058: Ice-C

Bio: His attacks using spiked Ice Balls that he creates by blowing a cold breath of air, and he can also cause areas to freeze from a distance.

Good Point: Arctic natural observation

Bad Point: Horrible Game Player

Likes: Making Ice Sculptures

Dislikes: Global Warming

Weapon: Ice Ball

Weakness: Fire Fury

* * *

QGN/DSN-059: Jarama

Bio: The great and powerful Jarama surprises people with magic and tricks. Currently he is studying fortune-telling cards.

Good Point: Hard worker

Bad Point: Show-off

Like: Applause, cheering

Dislike: Disclosure, scientists

Weapon: Magic Card

Weakness: Wings Slash

* * *

QGN/DSN-060: Tickety

Bio: She can stop time to immobilize her opponents, before attacking them mercilessly with rapid barrages of shots from her buster while they cannot move.

Good Point: Expert of time

Bad Point: Peeper

Likes: Clocks

Dislikes: Alarms

Weapon: Freeze Frame

Weakness: Wings Slash

* * *

QGN/DWN-061: Cato Anderson

Bio: He was designed and originally to help Dr. Watterson to study and research unknown activity.

Good Point: Respectful

Bad Point: He accidently spooks people.

Like: Hanging out Gumball

Dislike: Giving up

Weapon: Speed Runner

Weakness: Freeze Frame


End file.
